


Something There

by Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn



Series: Songfics [3]
Category: Beauty and the Beast - Fandom, Disney - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Listened to "Something There" today and this just kind of came to mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn/pseuds/Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Something There" by Disney - Beauty and the Beast</p><p>For all my lovely Unicorns!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something There

Crowley wasn't always the gentleman he is today. In fact, he used to be just another demon. A rugged, worn, tired demon. Until he met (Y/n).

(Y/n), a hunter, helped Crowley clean up and become the demon he is today. He still thanks her almost every time he see's her. He actually sort of likes being around her, and she knows this. There's something there that wasn't there before.

 _There's something sweet and almost kind_  
_But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined_  
_And now he's dear and so unsure_  
_I wonder why I didn't see it there before_

Once when Crowley was visiting (Y/n) in the Bunker, he had brought her pie! Dean of course demanded the first piece, but other than that little distraction, it was a sweet gesture. Crowley went to cut (Y/n) a piece of the pie, when their hands touched the cutting knife at the same time. (Y/n) pulled away after a couple of seconds and apologized. Crowley looked at her for a moment then went on to cute the pie. When she thought he wasn't looking, (Y/n) sneaked a glance at Crowley. He was such a sweetheart, and she didn't understand why Sam and Dean always dreaded it when he would pop in. She looked back down and watched his hand on the knife, slicing the pie into sections. When he was done, he put her piece of pie on her plate and handed it to her. She gladly reached out to it and accepted it. She, however, only continued to look at Crowley. "Anything more, love?" he asked. "No, thank you." (Y/n) replied. She smiled at him and took a bite of the pie. Crowley noticed, however, that her smile seemed different this time.

 _She glanced this way, I thought I saw_  
_And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw_  
_No it can't be, I'll just ignore_  
_But then she's never looked at me that way before_

Today (Y/n) was sitting in front of her mirror getting ready when she started to think about Crowley. How sweet he was to her, all of the things he did for her, how he always made sure that he was on his best behavior when she was around, how he was always trying to impress her, etc. Then she began thinking about how she acted when he was around. She would always get slightly sweaty palms when he would appear, she would play with that one little curly part of her hair, her battle of deciding whether to blink or not, she always had trouble deciding what to wear when she knew he was coming by... **wait.**

  _New and a bit alarming_  
_Who'd have ever thought that this could be?_  
_True that he's no Prince Charming_  
_But there's something in him that I simply didn't see._

3 weeks later, after Crowley had confessed his feelings for (Y/n) and they'd started dating, (Y/n) ran into the Archive room of the Bunker where Sam, Dean, and Cas were researching about some supernatural being that they'd never encountered before. She took a breath in, ready to tell them. "Sam, Dean, Cas." she began, "I'm in love with Crowley, and we've been dating for 3 weeks."

All three of the men stood there staring at her, they knew it was going to happen sooner or later, but still, it's kind of weird...

Sam started the three of them off by saying " _Well, who'd have thought?_ "

Castiel continued with " _Well, bless my soul_."

Dean commented and said " _Well, who'd have known?_ "

Castiel spoke again with " _Well, who indeed_?"

Dean said " _And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own._ "

Castiel responded to Dean by saying " _It's so peculiar_..."

_We'll wait and see_  
_A few days more_  
_There may be something there that wasn't there before_

The three men waited to see if (Y/n)'s relationship with Crowley would last much longer. It did. In fact, Crowley made (Y/n) the Queen of Hell and they lived happily ever after in Hell in charge of a demon army that could potentially wipe out the human race if either of them did so wish. No big deal ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading Something There! Totally a bizarre idea to put Crowley in a Disney situation but i felt the need so here you go my Unicorns!


End file.
